


"Kiss Me"

by bromanceorromance



Series: + [11]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 06:05:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2299178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bromanceorromance/pseuds/bromanceorromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just PWP inspired by the song, to be honest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Kiss Me"

"Why don't you kiss me like you mean it?" Louis teased, brushing his fingers across Harry's cheek in a loving manner.

Harry didn't reply, just surged forward to crash their lips together. He moved one hand into Louis's hair as the other moved to grab his hip, forcing them closer.

One of Louis's hands reached up to grip Harry's t-shirt at his chest, pulling him desperately closer as he opened his mouth to seek Harry's tongue with his own. Harry let out a strangled groan as his tongue slid against Louis's.

Louis's fingers threaded through Harry's hair, tugging lightly at it as their lips moved together. They broke apart and Harry moved to kiss a trail down Louis's neck.

"How's that?" he asked in a gravelly voice.

Louis smirked, running his hand through Harry's curls. A slight gasp escaped as Harry bit his neck at his non-answer. "Yes," Louis replied, leaning his head back to give Harry more access to his neck.

Harry hummed against his neck, pulling the collar of his shirt aside as he made his way across his shoulder. Louis pushed him back slightly as he quickly lifted the shirt off of himself, leaning in to kiss Harry and tug his shirt up as well. Harry smirked and tossed it off over his head before returning to Louis's shoulder.

He tugged Harry back towards the bed, insistent that they get this moving along.

"Patience is a virtue, Lou," Harry muttered as Louis turned them around and pushed Harry back onto the bed.

Louis's mouth returned to Harry's instead of responding and gasped at the feeling of Harry hard in his jeans as he rubbed their clothed erections together only slightly, making Harry reach up and grab his hips as he let out a small moan.

He grinned as he reached down to undo Harry's jeans, leaning in to mark Harry's neck and collarbones. He was ridiculously lucky to have this boy to himself.

"It's been too long," Louis muttered, pulling Harry's jeans down.

Harry chuckled as he moved to undo Louis's jeans' button, but Louis smacked his hands away, quickly undoing it himself after divesting Harry of his own jeans and boxers. Both of them were already hard and Louis was barely able to keep his hands away from touching Harry's face, shoulders, abs, cock, as he took his own jeans off. His hands kept wandering back to caress him in one way or another until Harry moved to take off Louis's jeans himself, pushing them down insistently until he could reach out and grab Louis's dick, causing Louis to groan against his neck, clinching at Harry's arms. Harry smeared the pre-cum around, lightly jacking Louis off.

"Lube," Louis muttered, hoarsely; he'd stopped marking him up and was just breathing against his neck, kissing him lightly across his neck and shoulder every few moments.

Harry reached over to their bedside table, quickly taking out the lube and a condom. He ripped the condom open before handing it to Louis as he applied a liberal amount of lube to his fingers, reaching down to stroke his own cock a few times before reaching for his entrance, quickly moving from one finger to three and then four. Louis quickly put the condom on, taking a bit of lube to stoke himself as he watched Harry in awe. He loved to see Harry's fingers going in and out and bit his lip in an effort to keep himself from coming before he even got inside of him. Louis pulled Harry's hands away as he replaced Harry's fingers with his own, making sure he was stretched before thrusting into him in a practiced move.

They both paused for a moment, breathing in each others air as they stared into each others eyes as they both moaned at the feeling.

"Move," Harry gasped and Louis pulled out before thrusting all the way back in. Harry moaned as Louis found his prostate, brushing against it with every thrust. Louis reached up to kiss Harry, brushing their lips together as he continued his motion in and out of Harry.

Harry's hand moved to give his own cock some attention, but Louis smacked his hand out of the way, gripping Harry's cock in his hand and pumping it in the same rhythm as he was thrusting in and out. Harry was an incoherent mess, moaning and pleading as Louis brought him closer and closer to absolute bliss.

"Louis," Harry begged in a high, whiny voice that Louis was the only one to ever hear.

"I got you," Louis muttered. Moments later, Harry shouted Louis's name as he came, shooting strips of white between them. Louis followed seconds later, collapsing against him.

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me. It's my first attempt at gay smut.  
> Comments are encouraged, as I would love to hear how to make it better.


End file.
